The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus and specifically, to exercise equipment which facilitates exercise through a curved path of motion.
Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines allow a person to climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; and other machines allow a person to skate and/or stride in place. Yet another type of exercise equipment facilitates relatively more complicated exercise motions and/or better simulates real life activity. Such equipment typically links a relatively simple motion, such as circular, to a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical. However, room for innovation remains in this field.
The present invention may be seen to provide a novel linkage assembly and corresponding exercise apparatus suitable for linking circular motion to relatively more complex, generally elliptical motion. In one embodiment, for example, a crank is rotatably mounted on a frame; a connector link has a first distal portion which is rotatably connected to a first portion of a foot supporting member, an intermediate portion which is rotatably connected to the crank, and a second, opposite distal portion which is movably connected to the frame. A second portion of the foot supporting member is constrained to move in reciprocating fashion relative to the frame. A third portion of the foot supporting member is sized and configured to support a foot of a standing person and moves together therewith in a generally elliptical path relative to the frame.
The present invention may also be seen to provide a novel linkage assembly and corresponding exercise apparatus suitable for adjusting the size and/or orientation of such elliptical motion. In the embodiment described above, for example, the second distal portion of the connector link moves relative to the frame about a connection point which is selectively movable relative to the crank axis. The main or primary effect of moving the connection point radially relative to the crank axis is to change the length of the elliptical path traveled by the foot supporting member. The main or primary effect of moving the connection point tangentially relative to the crank axis is to change the inclination of the elliptical path traveled by the foot supporting member.
In another respect, the present invention may be seen to provide an alternative means for adjusting the orientation of the generally elliptical path of motion relative to a horizontal surface which supports the apparatus. In this regard, a rocker link is rotatably interconnected between the second portion of the foot supporting member and a moving member on the frame. A pin extends through the moving member and into engagement with one of a plurality of holes in the frame to selectively secure the moving member at a particular elevation above the horizontal surface. A relatively higher pin location results in a relatively more strenuous or xe2x80x9cuphillxe2x80x9d elliptical path.
In yet another respect, the present invention may be seen to provide a novel linkage assembly and corresponding exercise apparatus suitable for linking reciprocal motion to relatively more complex, generally elliptical motion. In this regard, the upper distal end of the rocker link is sized and configured for grasping by a person standing on the foot supporting member and is movable back and forth in an arc relative to the frame (or a moving member on the frame).
In still another respect, the present invention may be seen to provide an exercise apparatus that facilitates three different modes or combinations of exercising the upper body and the lower body. In this regard, a handle is rotatably mounted to the frame (or a moving member on the frame) and shares a common rotational axis with the rocker link. In a first mode of operation, the handle is locked to the frame, and the rocker link is free to pivot relative to both the handle and the frame, so that a person may grasp the stationary handle for support while moving the foot supporting member through the generally elliptical path of motion. In a second mode of operation, both the handle and the rocker link are free to pivot relative to the frame and one another, so that a person may grasp and selectively move the handle while moving the foot supporting member through the generally elliptical path of motion. In a third mode of operation, the handle is locked to the rocker link, and the combination is free to pivot relative to the frame, so that movement of the foot supporting member through the generally elliptical path of motion is linked to back and forth pivoting of the handle. In this third mode of operation, a person may grasp the handle and simply allow it to follow the prescribed path of motion, or help drive the handle through the prescribed path of motion, or even provide resistance to movement of the handle through the prescribed path of motion. Many features and/or advantages of the present invention may become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.